Colors
by psychadelic
Summary: Jane wanted to keep the secret a little longer. It was something just she and Maura could share for a while, before the entire world got to know.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea  
A/N: this was a 3 word Prompt  
Paintbrushes, Empty Bottles ,Curtains  
Hope you like it.

* * *

Colors

It's almost 20H00 when they finally finish with the last touches in the room, both of them seated on the floor against the door.

Maura had been nagging about getting the second bedroom painted and ready for the baby's arrival and Jane had put it off until she had heard Maura calling an interior decorator to do up the room. That had Jane's teeth on edge. If Maura's kid was going to have its own room, there was no way Jane was going to allow some stranger do it and charge Maura.

No, Jane had decided the kid's bedroom would be decorated by the two people who loved and wanted it most and the room would reflect that.

Frankie and Frost had painted the room a light shade of purple almost five weeks ago. When the duo had queried on why Maura had decided to only do the one room, Jane had told them the room needed an update and the boys had left it alone. They knew when not to push things with Jane.

Besides, Jane wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret a little longer. It was something just she and Maura could share for a while, before the entire world got to know.

Initially, Jane wasn't too fond of the colour, but she had admit, the more time she spent in the room, the more the colour grew on her, especially once the furniture started coming in and it started taking shape. Over the weeks Jane and Maura looked at baby furniture online and walked into stores to see the stuff they could get, but would only buy it if both agreed on it. Jane knew Maura didn't have to have her approval on any of the things she bought, but Jane was grateful nonetheless.

"It's beautiful," Maura whispered as they sat on the floor of the now complete room, empty paint bottles and brushes on the tarp placed in the centre of the room, and Jane turned to face her best friend.

They'd just finished painting the last of the leaves of the tree on the wall where the crib would go. Jane had come up with the idea one evening, but when Maura didn't say anything about it, Jane had let it go, thinking it was a stupid idea anyway. Then two weeks later, while having dinner Maura had broached the subject again.

" _I was thinking about the tree."_

 _The confusion on Jane's face alerted Maura the detective wasn't aware what she was talking about._

" _The tree you thought we should paint in the baby's room. I think each leaf should have our names on them so our baby will always be surrounded by family," Maura continued. "We should do it this weekend, while I can still move climb ladders because pretty soon I'm not going to be able to do everything I want to."_

"It is," Jane whispered in reply though her gaze was nowhere near the tree she painted, but fixed on her best friend. Pregnancy really suited Maura, made her glow and when she smiled, her dimple showing in response, Jane had to physically refrain from reaching out to pull her best friend into her embrace and kiss her senseless.

"Thanks for helping with the curtains too, Jane, even though I assured you standing on the second step of the ladder was hardly dangerous," and Jane nodded her head.

"There's no thank-you between friends Maur," the nickname spilled from her mouth without warning and she was rewarded with a raised eyebrow from Maura. "Besides, I have to keep this little 'mini-me' safe," she placed a hand on Maura's now slightly rounded abdomen. At five and a half months Maura was barely showing, but from the kick she felt, there was definitely a baby in there.

"You felt that hand little baby?" Maura places her hand over Jane's hand, which is still resting on her abdomen. "That's mama, and we both can't wait to meet you," she coos and there's another kick as though reinforcing what Maura has just said.

The world has stopped for Jane. Sure she had promised to be there with and for Maura every step of the way with her decision to become a mom, but this, this was…

 _WOW!_

"Jane," Maura sounds so far away.

The feel of Maura's hand on her cheek was what brought Jane's attention back to the present and there was that dimpled smile again and Jane just could not resist this time so she pulled Maura onto her lap, the blonde woman straddling her, carded her fingers through the doctor's long, blonde, locks and fused her mouth to Maura's.

It's heart-stopping, earth shattering, mind-numblingly the best kiss she's had. And then Maura's hands were under her t-shirt on her skin and Jane's mind went blank.

"Maur… Maur…," when the doctor gave no indication she's heard Jane, Jane reluctantly pulls away, leaving them both closed eyed and breathing hard.

"As much as I want this right now," Jane whispered, "I really think a bed would be more conducive to our activities."

Maura wastes no time in standing up and pulling Jane with her, leading her to the main bedroom. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading as much I as enjoyed writing.  
Leave a review on your way out to let me know  
Have a good week and for those in the hurricane areas, please be safe.


End file.
